One Shot
by Tay DS
Summary: Mesmo que não demonstrasse, ela faria de tudo para tê-lo de volta. UA. Baseada no MV de One Shot da banda pop sul-coreana B.A.P.
1. Contato

**Nome:** One Shot

**Autora:** TayDS

**Classificação:** M

**Sinopse:** Mesmo que não demonstrasse, ela faria de tudo para tê-lo de volta. UA. Baseada no MV de One Shot da banda pop sul-coreana B.A.P.

**Disclaimers:** Jogos Vorazes não pertence, e sim à Suzanne Collins. Até porque, se me pertencesse, Katniss morreria. E eu terminaria num a trois com Finnick e Peeta. A música One Shot não é minha. E se fosse, minha irmã doentinha e meu amigo doentinho viciados em B.A.P já teriam me matado pela música. E pela banda também, mas isso é outro detalhe.

**Nota de Autora:** Bem, admito que fazer uma fic usando essa música foi algo que me surpreendeu. Primeiro porque não sou fã da banda. Não sou fã de k-pop em geral, apesar de dançar para satisfazer o meu ego e deixar as irmãs felizes. O fandom foi outra coisa complicada. Inicialmente pensei em HP, mas sei lá. Sou bipolar, então acho que nem adianta explicar. Enfim, essa fic nem será longa, eu acho. Mas vamos ver no que vai dar, né.

x-x-x

**Capítulo 1 – Contato**

A madrugada já perdurava por algum tempo. Estava frio, mas o trabalho ainda não terminara. Porém, precisava que se apressassem. A manhã logo chegaria, e consequentemente, os primeiros funcionários do porto. Despistar a segurança não foi uma tarefa difícil. Mas uma coisa era enganar uma pessoa. Outra totalmente diferente era ter que lidar com centenas de pessoas sem que chamassem a atenção.

Ela olhou para o relógio de pulso mais uma vez.

- Vamos, seus molengas! – ela gritou, sua respiração saindo como fumaça branca por causa da baixa temperatura. – Temos menos de uma hora antes do sol nascer.

A culpa, em parte, era dela. Não deveria ter se prolongado muito naquela festa, mesmo que fosse sexta-feira. Suspeitava seriamente de que Snow queria encrencá-la. Porém, ele era um cliente antigo de seu pai, e não poderia simplesmente dar as costas para alguém tão rico e poderoso como ele.

Seus pensamentos foram dispersos quando um som pesado, resultado de um baque, ecoou pelo porto. A moça procurou a origem daquele barulho e precisou contar mentalmente até dez para que não atirasse em ninguém. Aproximou-se daquele quem originara aquele som infernal.

- O que você tem na cabeça, seu imbecil? – ela esbravejou com um rapaz um pouco novo do que ela, com cabelos curtos e negros, os olhos levemente puxados.

- E-eu sinto muito, senhori... – ele tentou falar, mas a outra simplesmente o cortara, ignorando qualquer pedido de perdão que pudesse proferir.

- Não quero ouvir suas desculpas. Pegue isto e leve para a caminhonete. – ela continuou falando, ainda com o mesmo tom raivoso. – Cuidado com isto, ou você morre. Agora se apresse!

O moreno assentiu e voltou a pegar o carregamento com a ajuda de outra pessoa.

- Está muito nervosa para um serviço simples. – outro rapaz, desta vez mais velho e mais alto, com os cabelos escuros, um pouco rebeldes. Os olhos cinza a encaravam com um ar relaxado. Tudo o que a outra não sentia. – Este é o último carregamento. Vamos sair daqui antes do amanhecer. E tudo estará nas mãos de Beetee antes mesmo do pôr-do-sol, Catnip.

- Cale a boca Hawthorne, antes que eu estoure seus miolos. – a moça pediu, sem olhar para ele, e sentindo o resto de sua paciência se esvair ao ouvir aquele apelido detestável.

O rapaz apenas deu de ombros e continuou observando o trabalho dos outros homens ao lado dela.

Katniss permanecia atenta a cada detalhe dos contêineres que seus homens levavam para o caminhão parado à apenas alguns metros de onde estava. Ao menos Gale tinha razão: aquele era o último, e provavelmente sairiam a tempo.

Ao partir do Porto de Los Angeles, aquele caminhão e ela iriam seguir até o Deserto de Mojave, onde Beetee a estaria esperando para dar continuidade ao trabalho. Precisava que tudo estivesse pronto até o fim de semana. Os primeiros contatos já haviam sido feitos e precisava ter algum progresso se quisesse que aquele empreendimento desse certo.

Quando o último contêiner foi colocado dentro do caminhão, Gale a chamara. Ela assentiu e olhou para o relógio. Ainda havia meia hora antes que o sol aparecesse tímido no céu. Porém, já era possível ver os primeiros rastros da manhã pintando com cores suaves o negro ao redor.

Katniss entrou no land rover preto e esperou que seu amigo entrasse e dirigisse para longe daquele lugar. Observou o caminhão dar partida, enquanto outro carro, também uma land rover, ia à frente. Quando pegassem a interestadual quinze para o norte, em direção à divisa, o carro dela tomaria a frente.

- Tudo deu certo. – Gale comentou casualmente após ter dado partida no carro. – Não havia a menor necessidade daquele estresse todo.

- Preciso que isso dê certo, e você sabe disso. – ela argumentou, enquanto observava a paisagem correr pelo vidro do carro. – Sabe perfeitamente que Snow nos destruiria se arruinássemos tudo.

- Sem falar nos russos. E Coin. Aquela mulher não é do tipo que se pode desagradar e sair ileso.

- Claro. Como poderia esquecer? – ela precisou rir.

Aos vinte e um anos, Katniss Everdeen assumiu todos os negócios do pai, após sua morte causada por um acidente. Atualmente, oito anos depois, ela era responsável por uma das maiores redes de confecção e venda de armas. Principalmente nucleares e biológicas. Dentro da própria organização havia um enorme grupo de pesquisa para essa área. E com a morte do pai, ela precisava dar continuidade ao seu legado como contrabandista e mafiosa.

O principal cliente do pai era Coriolanus Snow, um velho rico e influente dentro da máfia russa. Agradá-lo era uma tarefa difícil, mas precisava daquilo, pois era seus investimentos que mantinham Katniss nos negócios. Porém, recentemente, Alma Coin, uma mulher aparentemente de origem alemã, havia entrado em contato com ela. Não sabia muito sobre a mulher, mas manter algum negócio com ela poderia lhe trazer benefício, pois, aparentemente, ela tinha uma boa lista de compradores.

O sol já estava alto no céu quando o caminhão com os contâineres e o land rover da moça saíram da estrada asfaltada para enfrentar uma trilha arenosa, onde as plantas eram raras, e as poucas que tinham mantinham-se separadas uma das outras. Após algumas centenas de quilômetros, onde a interestadual já não era mais vista e o terreno começava a se elevar, um território cercado surgiu no horizonte.

- A planta volta para a água. – Gale quebrou o longo silêncio da viagem ao falar usando o fone de ouvido do celular.

- Eu não vejo a hora de chegar em casa. – a morena pronunciou após o amigo ter dado o código que os identificava.

- Você definitivamente precisa dormir Kat.

- Não dá. Ainda tenho que averiguar o progresso de Beetee. Coin precisa saber como está o andamento se quisermos ter algum negócio. Ela disse que há compradores, mas precisamos mostrar algo. E ainda tem...

- A sua mãe. Não se preocupe. Ela está bem e Prim está cuidando bem dela.

Após a morte de seu pai, a mãe de Katniss sofreu de estresse pós-traumático e entrou em depressão. Às vezes delirava e chamava pelo marido constantemente, ou simplesmente se mantinha calada e imóvel. A moça não suportou vê-la dessa forma. Prim ainda tinha dezessete anos naquela época, e a fim de dar a ela uma vida longe daquilo que destroçou sua família, mandou-a junto com sua mãe para um bairro de classe média de Los Angeles. Agora sua irmã estava na Universidade da Califórnia, cursando medicina.

Todos os dias ela sempre ligava para a caçula e perguntava pelo que sobrou de sua família. Uma das poucas alegrias de Katniss era saber que sua irmã jamais teria que ser envolvida nos negócios que foram de seu pai, tendo uma chance de ter uma vida comum.

A única coisa que mantinha Katniss nos negócios do pai era o apoio de Gale. O pai de seu amigo trabalhava para o pai da moça, o que fez ambos se aproximar na infância e se tornarem amigos. O pai de Gale morrera no mesmo acidente que matara o pai da morena. Os dois haviam se aproximado ainda mais, na tentativa de manter a saudade longe e buscavam sempre apoio um no outro para seguir adiante.

Quando finalmente se aproximavam da cerca de arame farpado, cuja extensão mantinha-se eletrificada com alta tensão, os portões de ferro se abriram, levando-os para um terreno baldio que continham apenas alguns galpões que eram usados como garagem para todos os veículos que o grupo usava.

- Finalmente chegaram! – a voz estridente de Effie Trinket reverberou pelo galpão quando Gale estacionou o land rover.

- Alguma novidade? – Katniss questionou ao ver a mulher loira e extravagante parada próxima a eles.

- Você recebeu duas ligações de Coin desde ontem. Aparentemente ela quer arranjar um encontro entre você e um comprador para que haja negociação dos primeiros protótipos.

- Mas os primeiros protótipos irão para a análise de Snow. Temos um acordo com ele e se não entregarmos...

- Eu sei Gale. – a morena o interrompeu. – Effie, se Coin ligar novamente, passe para mim. Vou ver o que posso fazer por ela. – e olhou para seu amigo de infância de modo que não deixou que questionasse. – Gale, certifique-se de que todos os contêineres cheguem até Beetee. Eu irei vê-lo mais tarde.

O moreno assentiu, enquanto observava a amiga caminhar até uma porta menor, que daria acesso ao velho elevador que a levaria até o subterrâneo, onde estava instalado todo o complexo do Tordo, nome dado ao grupo que a jovem liderava.

Effie a seguira, e quando as duas entraram no elevador, Katniss quebrou o silêncio.

- Alguma notícia de Prim?

- Elas estão bem. Sua irmã queria que você ligasse quando chegasse.

- Ligarei. E Coin?

- Não disse muito. – a loira suspirou. – Apenas informou que deverá entrar em contato mais tarde para falar do encontro.

- Não falou nada do comprador?

- Infelizmente não.

O elevador parou e a grade se abriu. Katniss caminhou para fora.

- Obrigada Effie. Vá falar com Haymitch e diga que reúna o pequeno conselho. Quero ter uma reunião sobre o que a Coin deseja.

A outra assentiu, sumindo pelo poço do elevador após a grade se fechar.

Effie Trinket era a secretária dentro do Tordo desde os tempos de seu pai, e nunca faltava com profissionalismo. O único problema era que a mulher era bastante extravagante em tudo, e às vezes se perguntava onde o pai a havia encontrado.

Caminhou pelo corredor estreito até a última porta que ficava de frente para o corredor. Tocou na maçaneta e girou-a, entrando em uma saleta, com uma escrivaninha onde descansava o gancho de um telefone sem fio, e alguns papéis, além de um notebook que exibia a tela de login. Continuou a andar até chegar à porta que estava atrás da escrivaninha.

A morena acendeu a lâmpada e revelou uma sala bastante ampla. Bem de frente para a porta havia uma mesa de madeira escura, com uma cadeira confortável atrás dela. Para suas visitas havia o pequeno sofá cinza de frente para a mesa. Em uma das paredes estava um pequeno bar, com algumas taças e garrafas com várias bebidas, enquanto do outro lado havia uma enorme estante com vários livros sobre diversos assuntos. O papel de parede era de um verde-água suave, e alguns poucos quadros estavam pendurados, e dando ao lugar um aspecto mais alegre.

Após a morte do pai, a moça não tivera coragem de mudar a decoração da sala dele e sempre tivera o maior cuidado para manter tudo intacto. Ela acreditava que deixar aquele lugar com sua aparência alegre e um tanto convidativo que sempre encantara as filhas o deixaria feliz.

Sentou-se na cadeira e acomodou-se o melhor que podia. Pegou o telefone sem fio e, um pouco hesitante, discou o número da casa em que sua irmã e sua mãe se encontravam. Precisou de duas chamadas antes que alguém atendesse.

- Phillip? – a voz da mãe de Katniss soou pelo telefone. – Minha nossa, Prim nem falou que você ligaria. Devemos esperá-lo para o jantar? Posso fazer seu prato favorito.

A moça não ousou falar no primeiro momento. Ouvir a voz da mãe e saber que estava viva geralmente a alegrava, mas naquele momento, ela sabia que sua mãe estava delirando. Prim não deixava sua mãe falar nesses estados, mas provavelmente a caçula devia estar longe.

- Mãe? É a Katniss... – a morena conseguiu dizer após um longo suspiro.

- Ah, olá Katniss. Havia me esquecido que você está passando o dia com o seu pai. Pergunte a ele se devo esperá-lo para jantar.

- Perguntarei...

- Kat? – outra voz mais jovem soou do telefone.

- Oi Prim...

- Desculpa. – a caçula interrompeu. – Não queria que tivesse ouvido seja lá o que tenha ouvido.

- Não foi nada. Apenas perguntou se nosso pai iria jantar em casa.

- Ultimamente a mamãe tem cozinhado bastante. E sempre pergunta quando você volta da sua "colônia de férias". – a irmã comentou. – Você não veio nos ver ontem.

Katniss reprimiu um xingamento. Havia prometido visitar Prim e sua mãe ontem de noite, antes da ida ao porto. Mas Snow ligara e dizia que a presença da jovem na pequena festa que ele dera era indispensável para os negócios.

- Sinto muito. Eu tive alguns problemas ontem de noite.

- Está tudo bem. – e um longo silêncio se deu através da linha. – Apenas gostaria que tivéssemos uma vida normal, sabe? O papai não estaria morto, e nem você correria risco todos os dias.

- Não se preocupe Prim. Eu não vou morrer, e prometo estar ai no próximo final de semana. – e antes que pudesse dizer algo, Effie abriu a porta e esperou. – Preciso ir. O dever me chama. Cuide bem da mamãe.

- Tenha cuidado também. Até mais.

E Prim desligou o telefone.

Katniss pôs o telefone no gancho e assumiu uma postura séria. Encarou Effie e sinalizou para que ela falasse.

- Estão todos reunidos na sala de reunião.

A morena assentiu e se levantou da cadeira, caminhando para fora da sala. A sala de reunião ficava no mesmo corredor estreito de antes. O lugar era amplo, com a mesa longa disposta no meio da sala, rodeado de cadeiras. Em uma das paredes estava o telão com um retroprojetor para videoconferências.

Seu pequeno conselho se resumia a sete pessoas além da própria Kat. Haymitch segurava um copo de whiskey, como sempre, enquanto analisava os dados que Effie devia ter passado para os notebooks de todos os presentes. Gale também estava presente, assim como Beetee. Os três em um lado da mesa. Do outro estava Johanna Mason, a especialista em armas do grupo, ladeada por Effie, que acaba de se sentar, e Cinna. Finnick Odair também fazia parte, mas atualmente ele estava fazendo alguns serviços de investigação para Katniss a respeito de Coin.

A moça se sentou na ponta da mesa, e encarou a todos. Observou rapidamente os dados que sua secretária havia passado e limpou a garganta.

- Como vocês já devem ter visto, a Coin finalmente nos colocará em frente a um comprador. Porém, ele quer nossos primeiros protótipos.

- E qual o problema disso, oras? – Johanna questionou, ainda lendo algo em seu notebook.

- Os primeiros protótipos são de Snow. Temos um acordo. E ele é bastante inflexível quanto aos negócios. – Gale explicou como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Mas não podemos providenciar mais? – Mason voltou a perguntar. – Ele quer os primeiros, de fato, mas especificou alguma quantidade? Deixe de ser tão radical Gale. Snow não precisa saber de tudo.

- Katniss, você saiu ontem de noite para buscar um carregamento maior. Se somarmos com o que temos aqui, não vai ser o suficiente para atender a ambos? – Haymitch perguntou. – O velho pode não ter especificado quantidade, mas ele não se contenta com pouco.

- O que você diz Beetee? – a morena suspirou após falar. – Com o que temos dá para agradar aos dois?

- Creio que sim. Já tínhamos o suficiente para produzirmos uma quantidade que deixasse Snow satisfeito. Com a chegada de um novo carregamento, nós teremos o suficiente para produzirmos mais. Porém, precisaremos de um prazo maior para Coin.

- O que acha Cinna? – a jovem líder perguntou para o homem sentado à sua esquerda.

- Devemos arriscar com Coin e produzirmos mais. Beetee disse que temos bastante, então porque não tentar? Aquela mulher já se mostrou promissora o suficiente para que façamos negócios, segundo as informações de Odair. Se ele não relatar nada que possa nos preocupar, então eu digo para irmos em frente.

Katniss suspirou mais uma vez. Cinna tinha razão. Não teriam motivo para não tentar. Podiam negociar um bom prazo com o comprador. E sabia que seu amigo não diria algo para prejudicá-la. O pai o contratara há vários anos para cuidar, além de ser seu professor particular. Quando Phillip morreu e a morena assumiu o seu lugar, o seu mentor passou a ser parte de seu conselho, e ele sempre parecia ter uma solução para tudo.

- Faça Beetee. Estime a quantidade que consegue produzir com o novo carregamento e um prazo. Não deve ser tão impossível agradar os dois. Reunião encerrada.

Todos se levantaram e deixaram o recinto. A morena saiu por último e seguiu pelo corredor estreito em direção à sua sala. Effie ainda não havia voltado para a sua mesa, mas não importava. Devia estar fazendo alguma atualização nos dados e colocando nos registros as informações da breve reunião.

Caminhou para o bar e encheu um copo com um pouco de whiskey. Precisava de algo forte para fazê-la esquecer de suas preocupações momentâneas.

Para seu desprazer, o telefone em sua mesa tocou. Ainda com o copo na mão e tomando goles pequenos, a moça foi até à mesa e atendeu a chamada. Sua secretária havia ligado para informar que Alma Coin estava na linha e que desejava falar com Katniss naquele momento. Após beber o resto da bebida, ela falou que atenderia.

- Achei que não conseguiria encontrá-la mais Katniss Everdeen. – a voz de sua cliente soou pelo outro lado da linha.

- Ocupada com os negócios.

- Isso é bom de ouvir. Tenho o pressentimento de que há novidades para mim.

- Fui informada que há um comprador. E também fui informada de que você quer propor um encontro de negócios entre nós dois.

- Sempre informada. Muito bom saber Everdeen. – Coin não parecia impressionada. – O comprador exigiu um encontro para este domingo em Vegas.

- Você quer dizer amanhã?

- Sim. Esteja no topo do edifício Washington às nove da noite.

- Estarei lá. Seu comprador disse o nome?

- Ah claro. Você tratará tudo com Peeta Mellark. Ele a aguardará amanhã.

E sem mais uma palavra, Coin desligou o telefone. Apenas um nome, o local e horário do encontro. E pouco tempo para organizar qualquer coisa. Tal como Snow costumava trabalhar com ela. Aquilo a desagradou profundamente.

Sem pôr o telefone de volta no gancho, a morena discou um ramal.

- Effie, - a moça falou assim que sua secretária respondeu. – eu quero Gale e Haymitch em minha sala agora. – e desligou sem dizer mais nada.


	2. Peeta Mellark

**Capítulo 2 – Peeta Mellark**

Katniss sentia-se um pouco cansada, precisava admitir. Preparar todo aquele maldito encontro em uma noite havia sido complicado. Foram precisos alguns minutos apenas para descobrirem tudo o que precisava sobre o prédio. Achou um pouco incomum o seu comprador ter escolhido um prédio próximo ao centro de Vegas. Normalmente seus clientes preferiam lugares mais reservados, mas não podia questionar agora sobre o local de encontro.

Sua maior dificuldade foi descobrir informações sobre o seu cliente. Não havia tantas informações assim sobre Peeta Mellark. Sem muitas informações bancárias, sobre seus negócios. O máximo que conseguiu encontrar sobre ele foi sobre sua origem. Descendência alemã, ele viveu a maior parte da sua vida no outro lado do país. Gale ficou alarmado, e não podia discordar de seu amigo.

Beetee havia feito uma contagem e uma estimativa. Tudo parecia promissor para agradar aos seus dois clientes. Precisou de uma cópia daquele relatório, pois provavelmente teria que mostrar algo um pouco mais concreto, além de suas palavras.

Naquela viagem para Vegas não iria tanta gente do Tordo. Além dela, só iriam Gale e Haymitch, pois a acompanhariam, e a equipe de atiradores de Johanna, que estariam posicionados em prédios próximos, de olho em cada movimento de ambos os grupos e prontos para atirar ao menor sinal de sua líder. Não poderiam ser descuidados naquele momento, já que não seria tão fácil de encobrir um assassinato em um prédio que é rodeado por cassinos e hotéis.

Sentia que tudo aquilo era um teste imposto não só pelo homem com quem iria se encontrar, mas também por Alma Coin. E suspeitava também que seu cliente queria aquela tamanha exposição para não correr riscos.

Gale a tirou de seus devaneios e avisou que tudo já estava pronto. Ela se limitou a assentir e entrar na land rover preta, da qual seu amigo iria dirigindo até o ponto de encontro.

A viagem através do Deserto de Mojave até a interestadual 15 foi bastante silenciosa, com o sol alto no céu. Apenas quando pegou a via para Vegas, Katniss se permitiu dar um suspiro e relaxar o corpo no banco do passageiro.

- Descanse um pouco. – sugeriu o amigo sentado ao lado. – É melhor que não esteja tão cansada para caso alguma coisa der errado.

- Como relaxar quando se está preste a dar um tiro no escuro?

- Também não gosto disto Kat, mas não podemos simplesmente jogar tudo para o alto. Agora descanse.

Ela afundou o pouco no banco, deixando a cabeça descansar no vidro fechado do carro. Não adiantaria em nada discutir com o amigo. Gale era contra Coin desde o início. Também era contra Snow, mas ele já havia desistido de fazer a amiga desistir dos negócios com ele.

Em poucas horas, as primeiras luzes de Las Vegas apareceram no horizonte. As cores do crepúsculo pintavam o céu da cidade. Tinham ainda algumas horas antes do encontro, mas precisavam verificar o local de encontro, assim como posicionar os atiradores. Além disso, não iria de qualquer jeito. O prédio do encontro sediava um cassino bastante frequentado, e precisaria se apresentar no mesmo alto padrão de seus frequentadores comum.

Ao encontrar o edifício em que seu cliente a estaria esperando, a morena indicou para que Gale estacionasse o carro no subsolo do edifício vizinho. Ao estacionar o land rover, o rapaz entregara a Katniss o seu comunicador. Ela colocou o fone na orelha e ordenou que Haymitch se juntasse a eles no estacionamento.

O loiro chegou em outro land rover, escoltado por Johanna e mais três atiradores. Para algo que não passava de um encontro possivelmente rápido, não haveria a necessidade de muitos atiradores. Além disso, a morena optara por ser discreta, com apenas os três melhores que a outra tinha a oferecer.

- O edifício Washington está do outro lado da rua, a leste. Nele há apenas três formas de entrada e saída. Uma se dá pela porta principal. Outro pelos fundos, que dá num beco para outra rua. E por último, o subsolo. – Katniss explicou, ao mostrar uma planta baixa daquele trecho da cidade. – Quero alguém posicionado a leste do prédio. Não quero ninguém naquele beco. Alguém deverá ficar no prédio ao norte. É bastante alto, terá uma ótima visão de boa parte desta área. Outra pessoa ficará encarregada deste prédio, pois preciso de uma visão das costas do nosso cliente. E a quarta deverá se manter no chão, assegurando-se de que nada suspeito possa ocorrer aqui embaixo.

- Bem, - Johanna tomou a palavra, apontando no mapa enquanto se dirigia aos três atiradores que trouxera. – eu quero Gloss de olho naquele beco. Thresh, você fica com este prédio. Cecilia, eu te quero bem firme ao solo. Eu ficarei ao norte.

- Aos que ficarão de olho no prédio: lembre-se de não apenas vigiar as saídas e atividades suspeitas, mas também o telhado. Quero cada movimento de Peeta Mellark sob a mira de seus rifles.

A morena dispensou seus atiradores, que pegaram suas bolsas da land rover, onde continha seu armamento, e se dirigiram para fora do prédio através da escada de emergência.

Ela olhou para o relógio de pulso. Ainda tinha quase três horas o encontro. Daria mais quinze minutos para que seu pessoal se posicionasse e pudesse garantir que não haveria problemas. Enquanto esperava a confirmação de sua atiradora, ela pediu privacidade aos seus companheiros, para se trocar. Em Vegas, num fim de semana, era normal andar formalmente entre hotéis e cassinos de luxo.

Haymitch bebeu um gole de uma garrafa de metal que guardava em seu bolso. Provavelmente era whiskey, mas não se importava. Gale não gostava muito dele, e Katniss não aprovava sua bebedeira constante. Contudo, ele se mostrara bastante útil desde que assumira a organização do pai. O homem parecia sempre conhecer seus clientes e sabia como lidar com cada um deles, ajudando-a nos negócios. E por ser mais um encontro de negócio, ele tentava se manter o mais sóbrio que podia.

Após vinte minutos, Johanna ligou e avisou que a área estava limpa. Provavelmente Mellark ainda não havia chegado, ou apenas estaria sondando o local, à espera dela, infiltrado no meio dos frequentadores do cassino que funcionava ao lado. Porém, não poderiam ficar naquele jogo a noite toda. Caminhou até o elevador, que a levaria do subsolo para o térreo.

O saguão do prédio que funcionava como um hotel estava um pouco movimentado. Algumas pessoas iam e vinham pelos elevadores e outras pareciam se dirigir para o bar, numa área adjacente, onde se entreteriam com vinhos, whiskey, jogos e alguma boa música.

Sempre para não parecer suspeita em seus encontros, ela levava Gale ao seu lado, com as mãos coladas, agindo como um casal para não atrair suspeitas. Haymitch se juntaria a eles lá fora, pois iria dirigir o carro que alugara para a ocasião. Ajeitou um pouco suas vestes, que se tratava de um vestido vermelho colado, com apenas uma alça larga sobre um dos ombros, onde lhe caía até os joelhos, todo feito em tafetá, completando com o salto preto e os cabelos presos em um coque, com a franja caindo de lado. Gale estava formoso em seu smoking preto ao seu lado.

Saíram para a noite fria de outono, e se dirigiram ao carro, uma limusine um tanto modesto, comparado a aqueles da qual costumava rodar em Vegas. Haymitch tinha sido instruído para dar algumas voltas pelo centro, antes de voltarem ao edifício destino.

Desceram do veículo, e como um casal, Katniss entrou acompanhada de seu amigo no cassino que funcionava no andar térreo. O saguão estava bem movimentado, com vários homens mais velhos conversando e bebericando vinho com suas acompanhantes, enquanto outros compravam fichas para os jogos.

O casal se misturou às pessoas e a morena pegou uma taça de vinho, bebericando um pouco do tinto que estava sendo servido. Talvez aquilo lhe deixasse um pouco mais calma, mas não se atrevia a exagerar demais.

Gale se ofereceu para buscar algumas fichas, enquanto a hora não chegava, pois ainda faltava pouco menos de duas horas. Seguiu o seu amigo até uma mesa onde se juntava dois homens e duas mulheres, um delas jovem, que usava um vestido em estilo tomara-que-caia num azul escuro, de cabelos loiros e olhos claros, caindo sobre os ombros nus, para uma rodada de pôquer. Seu amigo era o melhor jogador que já chegara a conhecer, e sempre que tinha que vir a Vegas para negócios, ele sempre jogava uma partida para se distrair um pouco.

As cartas foram distribuídas e a morena espiou o jogo de seu amigo. Ele tinha um rei de paus, um dois de espadas, dois nove, um de copas e o outro de ouro, e um nove de copas. Um homem na casa dos quarenta que estava sentado à sua esquerda pôs suas cartas na mesa. A moça loira, ao lado do distribuidor, começou as apostas. Ela foi cautelosa, o que significava que esperava para trocar algumas cartas da mão. A outra mulher, bem mais velha, lançou uma aposta um pouco maior. Talvez quisesse manter o mesmo nível de aposta. Na vez de Gale, ele decidiu entrar na jogada de lançar uma aposta pequena. O último, pois o que estava ao lado do rapaz havia desistido e pulara para o próximo, deu o maior lance. Sentia o cheiro do blefe.

Quando o crupiê perguntou se alguém queria trocar as cartas, todos, exceto o homem que dera o maior lance, pediram pela troca. O moreno já possuía um par. Poderia apenas pedir por duas, pois possuía um rei e poderia tirar outro, dando-lhe dois pares, ou quem sabe tirar dois nove e lhe garantir uma quadra. A loira pediu por três cartas e aceitou as três de bom grado, pois seus lábios se esticaram apenas por um pouco. A mulher ao seu lado pediu apenas por uma, e não esboçou nenhuma reação aparente. Já o rapaz solicitou por duas. Não sabia se foi alguma jogada de sorte, mas precisou se conter para não sorrir ao ter um nove de espadas e um rei de copas.

A loira começou com a rodada de apostas, aumentando consideravelmente com relação ao que jogara anteriormente. A mulher ao seu lado manteve a mesma quantidade de fichas da loira. Gale apostou um pouco mais. O outro homem apostou na mesma quantidade que Gale, porém, a moça de olhos claros decidiu lançar uma aposta maior. O homem ficou surpreso, e a mulher juntou as cartas e as colocou sobre a mesa. O moreno precisou soltar uma risada. Aumentou ainda mais a aposta em quase o dobro. A loira sorriu surpresa, enquanto o outro jogador abaixava suas cartas. Ela foi ousada e apostou quase tudo o que tinha. Mas o rapaz estava confiante e apostou todas as fichas que lhe restaram.

- Uma aposta muito alta para uma mão que pode não valer nada. – a moça comentou, ajeitando seus cabelos loiros.

- Admito que fiquei intrigado com seu blefe inicial, mas acho que podemos finalizar esta partida. – Gale comentou.

O crupiê mandou que os dois mostrassem suas cartas. A loira, com um sorriso convencido, mostrou seu jogo. Composto por dois pares. Um deles era de ás, e o outro de dez, o que finalizava seu jogo com uma rainha de copas. Gale mostrou a sua mão, e o sorriso da outra morreu ao ver seu jogo.

- _Full hand_? – ela questionou surpresa. – Jogada de sorte. Desistiu de blefar no último momento, pelo visto. Não foi uma má jogada.

- Agradeço. Agora, se me derem licença, eu preciso me retirar. – ele acenou e lançou um olhar para a jovem. – Foi um bom jogo.

Após deixar a mesa, ele viu que Katniss estava sentada no bar, bebericando um uma dose de whiskey daquela vez. Quando percebeu que seu amigo voltara do jogo, ela consultou seu relógio na bolsinha e percebeu que ainda tinham quarenta minutos. Perguntou-se se Peeta Mellark estava ali misturado entre as pessoas que iam e vinha nas mesas de jogos.

- Como foi o jogo? – ela questionou para o outro.

- Bom. Um _full hand_ e devo dizer que faturei uma quantidade considerável. Algo suspeito?

- Ainda não. E Johanna diz que não captou nada de interessante.

- Restam quarenta minutos, ele vai aparecer – e se virou para o atendente do bar. – Uma dose de whiskey.

Ele assentiu e levou um pequeno copo à mesa e despejou líquido ali, entregando-lhe a dose. O casal permaneceu ali, ainda observando todo o movimento que aquele lugar possuía, procurando alguém que pudesse ser hostil.

Quando faltava apenas dez minutos, Katniss deixou o bar e dirigiu-se para o elevador, com o parceiro ao seu lado. Minutos antes, Haymitch havia comunicado que já estava no corredor do último andar, que era composto pela suíte presidencial do hotel que também residia ali. O corredor, que não era tão comprido e ornamentado com telas, duas mesas de madeira bem talhadas com um vaso de rosas em cada uma delas, e um papel de parede cor de creme com alguns detalhes abstratos cobria as paredes, enquanto as colunas eram brancas e o chão era de madeira envernizada.

O loiro estava próximo ao elevador, tomando outro gole de seu cantil. Guardou-o ao ver o casal, e indiciou a porta que daria para a escada de emergência e serviço.

- Ninguém passou por aqui ainda. – ele comentou.

- Como esperado. – Katniss deu de ombros e caminhou até a porta, que Gale abriu para que ela passasse. Ela pegou seu fone e pôs no ouvido, discando para Johanna. – Alguma coisa suspeita?

- Nada. A área está limpa.

Então Mellark esperava que ela fizesse o primeiro movimento. Não havia razão para não entrar em seu jogo, pois já o jogara diversas vezes.

O telhado estava vazio, e o vento frio cortava o ambiente naquele lugar. A moça se arrependeu amargamente de não ter escolhido seu vestido longo para aquela noite, mas não importava. Estava quase na hora. Olhou para o prédio ao norte, muito maior do que este e onde Johanna estava posicionada. Deu um olhar significativo para o prédio e retirou o fone, dando para Gale, que guardou no bolso interno de seu paletó do smoking.

Minutos depois, a porta do telhado se abriu e de lá surgiram dois homens. Katniss se virou para encará-los. Pela aparência, ambos deviam ter a mesma idade que ela. Um deles era alto e forte, com os cabelos loiros e curtos espetados, enquanto o outro tinha uma estatura parecida, porém não tão alta, com os cabelos loiros arrumados de maneira impecável. O maior se aproxima, enquanto o outro desacelera o passo, apenas observando os outros. A moça esperou que ele se postasse à frente, e encarou-o brevemente.

- Katniss Everdeen, estou certo? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. E você deve ser Peeta Mellark.

Ele assentiu, e a garota se atreveu a virar os olhos para o prédio norte, que estava a sua direita. Contudo, o seu cliente percebeu a direção que seus olhos cinzentos tomaram, e este estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente.

- Atirador. – ele murmurou, virando-se para o outro loiro, que estava um pouco mais atrás, para depois fitar a moça. – Acha que isso é um jogo, Everdeen?

E ele fez a menção de se aproximar, colocando a mão dentro do paletó de seu smoking cinza escuro. Gale segurou no braço da amiga, preparando-se para reagir a qualquer hostilidade do outro, até que o loiro segurou o braço do outro, impedindo-o de fazer uma loucura.

- Não é seguro aqui.

- Não será mais seguro se você cometer alguma besteira. Discretos, lembra? Não precisamos derramar sangue aqui. – o estranho repreendeu o tal Peeta e se virou para Katniss. – Eu sinto muito.

Ele voltou para o outro e lhe lançou um olhar repreendedor, que ajeitou seu smoking e postou-se ao lado do loiro.

- Desculpe Cato por isso. – ele começou. – E sinto tentar enganá-la, mas são medidas de segurança. Eu sou Peeta Mellark.

Gale ficou abismado, Haymitch achou graça naquilo. Katniss não sabia o que falar tampouco como agir naquele momento.

- O que acha que é isto? – o moreno questionou, demonstrando não estar gostando nada do que estava acontecendo.

- Já pedi perdão, não espere que eu peça novamente. Este é Cato Summers. Meu guarda-costas, que muitas vezes se passa por mim. Sabe como é... Segurança.

Os lábios de Katniss esticaram em um sorriso.

- Por isso descobrimos tão pouco sobre você. Com os dois juntos, ninguém saberia da farsa. – a moça comentou. – Muito inteligente. Prudente também.

- Atiradores? Não se preocupe. Não me ofendi com eles.

- Claro. Não pode se sentir ofendido por alguém que fez a mesma coisa que você.

- Bem sabido. E posso me arriscar a dizer que um deles está ali, justamente para onde você olhou. No telhado também?

- Enquanto o seu permanece alguns andares abaixo. Sem falar naquele que está posicionado bem atrás de mim. Minha cabeça sob mira. Estou certa?

Peeta não respondeu.

- Sim. Possivelmente no mesmo andar que está outro atirador. Mas este observa o beco, não é mesmo? Não pretende me deixar escapar com tanta facilidade se algo desse errado. Assim como deve possuir alguém nas ruas lá embaixo, vigiando a porta da frente.

- E aposto que deve ter uma bela moça, com um ar inocente, que está misturada entre a multidão lá embaixo, enquanto desfruta do bom vinho e dos jogos.

- Oh, parece que você descobriu sobre Glimmer. Devo dizer que ela achou interessante a partida de pôquer.

Gale pareceu um pouco surpreso por saber que sua oponente, naquela noite mais cedo, trabalhava para o outro. Porém deu de ombros, comentando que ela não soubera blefar tão bem e soltou o braço da amiga, postando-se ao seu lado.

- Coin me falou bem de você. Agora me impressione. – o loiro pediu.

A moça deu uma risada, pois ali estava alguém que gostava de ir direto ao assunto. Pediu a Haymitch a pasta, que ele retirou do bolso interno do paletó do smoking e entregou para ela, que estendeu para o seu cliente. Peeta não hesitou e Cato se aproximou para ver o conteúdo dos papéis.

Os minutos correram devagar, enquanto os dois analisavam os dados contidos ali.

- Vocês têm um carregamento bem grande. – ele comentou, por fim.

- E tudo ficará pronto no prazo. Nossos cientistas já começaram o processo de confecção das armas, e não devemos demorar mais do que duas semanas para realizarmos testes. Mas estes ainda são protótipos. Preciso de mais algum tempo para que possamos fazer a versão definitiva.

- Resultados promissores. Coin tinha razão quando disse que não decepcionaria.

- O que me diz então?

- Diga-me seu preço, Srta. Everdeen.

- Para os protótipos iniciais, o lance começa em dez milhões de dólares cada.

- Aceitável. Transferirei metade do dinheiro agora. O resto virá quando receber a minha encomenda. Quando poderei ter meus protótipos?

- Após os testes, se tivermos um resultado favorável. Mas de quantos estamos falando?

- Ora. Quero metade do que está aqui.

- Não há problemas então. – Katniss olhou de relance para Gale, que lhe lançou um olhar preocupado. Sabia o que ele queria dizer. – Haymitch, dê o número.

O homem pegou um cartão em seu bolso e deu para o rapaz. Peeta entregou para Cato, que autorizou a transferência. O loiro mais alto pegou o celular e após algum momento, ele anunciou que a transferência fora concluída. A confirmação veio do moreno, que assentiu ao olhar o visor de sue celular.

- Não se arrependerá, Sr. Mellark. – a morena garantiu com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Espero que não. Porém, minha hora é curta, e temo que preciso ir. Outros negócios requerem a minha atenção também. – ele se aproximou da jovem, e segurou sua mão, depositando um leve beijo nela. – Espero que possamos nos encontrar mais vezes. Quem sabe alguma noite nós podemos sair para tomar um vinho e conversar? Um jantar, talvez?

- Talvez... – ela respondeu, apenas observando a ação do outro.

- Esperarei bastante por esse dia. – Peeta Mellark falou, soltando sua mão e caminhando para longe.

- A propósito, você é um homem morto. – Katniss comentou quando seu cliente estava próximo à saída.

Ele se virou para encará-la, com um olhar de dúvida. A morena riu pela confusão dele e sinalizou com a cabeça para o prédio atrás dele. Quando tudo ficou claro para o loiro, ele riu também e acenou uma despedida, e deixou o telhado junto com Cato.

O trio ainda permaneceu por mais alguns minutos no telhado. Katniss pediu seu fone, e fez a ligação que retiraria todos os atiradores de suas posições e ordenaria que todos voltassem ao ponto de encontro, onde se preparariam para deixar Vegas.

- O que acharam dele? – ela perguntou, enquanto desciam pelo elevador a Gale e Haymitch.

- Suspeito demais. Não gostei dele. – o amigo de infância comentou.

- Não confio nele também, mas precisamos admitir que o garoto tem um jeito para a coisa. Não deve ser de tão mal tê-lo como cliente. – o outro disse, dando de ombros.

A morena tomou nota mental sobre aquilo. Precisavam retornar e amanhã haveria uma reunião com seu conselho. Agora tinham que discutir o próximo passo, pois naquele momento, cautela seria essencial para tratar daquele caso.


	3. Vestido Vermelho

**Capítulo 3 – Vestido vermelho**

Na manhã seguinte, o pequeno conselho de Katniss havia se reunido, mas não aguentava mais a discussão entre Gale e Haymitch. Gale era totalmente contra os negócios com Peeta. Preferia ter que devolver todos os milhões que ele pagara adiantado a ter que tratar qualquer coisa com alguém que enganara sua amiga, enquanto o loiro rebatia dizendo que era insensato o motivo que ele dera.

- Já chega! – a morena falou em voz alta, contendo a irritação que lhe dominava. – Os dois. Já chega. O negócio está feito. Porém, nós precisamos saber se metade dos protótipos é uma quantidade que agradará a Snow. Haymitch, eu quero que você vá ao encontro dele assim que puder. Você precisa convencê-lo de que o número é o suficiente.

- Será feito. – ele respondeu indiferente, dando outro gole de sua dose de whiskey.

- Esta reunião está acabada. – ela continuou a falar, sem dar muita atenção ao loiro. – Cinna, eu o quero em minha sala agora.

Katniss se levantou e deixou o recinto, e seguiu pelo corredor até a última porta. Em sua sala, ela caminhou até o bar e retirou uma garrafa de whiskey, que estava pela metade. Servia uma dose para si quando o seu antigo mentor entrou no local.

- Aceita uma dose? – ela questionou, virando-se para ele.

- Não. Ainda está cedo para isso, não acha? – Cinna questionou e olhou para o relógio na parede próxima a porta.

- Preciso de algo que mantenha minha cabeça no lugar. Não vai dar para continuar assim se sempre tivermos essa briga por causa de Snow, Coin, Mellark ou quem quer que seja.

- Gale se preocupa com você. – o homem continuou.

- Eu sei. – ela admitiu, sentando-se no banco da bancada de seu bar, acenando para que o outro sentasse na cadeira em frente à sua escrivaninha. – Mas não posso deixar que essa preocupação interfira em nossos negócios.

O silêncio imperou por alguns minutos, o que deixou espaço para que a morena pensasse um pouco. Olhou para o copo em suas mãos, e desejou que tudo aquilo pudesse ser mais simples.

- Creio que não me chamou aqui para beber, não é? – Cinna questionou, enquanto fitava a jovem.

- Não. – ela admitiu, de ombros caídos. – Preciso de sua ajuda. De seus conselhos. O que eu devo fazer? De um lado, eu tenho um homem que não liga para o que possa acontecer desde que tenhamos bons negócios e nossos lucros aumentem, e do outro tenho alguém que está disposto a abrir mão de tudo, a destruir a nossa organização por preocupações tolas.

- Não fale dessa maneira. Seu pai costumava enfrentar coisas piores. – ele comentou. – Você tem o sangue dele correndo nas veias. Saberá o que fazer no momento certo.

- Gostaria que ele estivesse aqui. Com certeza saberia como lidar com tudo isso.

- Não fale dessa forma. Você tem mantido toda a organização em ordem, tem prosperado com os clientes e ainda arranjou novos. – o homem comentou. – Ele estaria orgulhoso de você. Agora me diga: acha que escolheu bem ao deixar que Peeta vivesse para negociar conosco?

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Não haveria como. Ele a enganara, e disso tinha consciência. Fez o tal Cato se passar por ele, permitindo que ela negociasse com um impostor. Mas não podia deixar de admirar aquele ato. Foi totalmente prudente, e talvez ela tivesse feito o mesmo, se pudesse.

Contudo, ele demonstrou que havia um pouco de confiança dele nela quando anunciou a farsa. E ele não hesitou em nenhum momento ao falar de preço ou quantidade. Tampouco tentou passar a perna nela, como já vira muitos fazer e muitos morrerem por isso.

- Espero não me arrepender desta decisão. – ela murmurou após o último gole de seu copo.

- Não vai. – Cinna disse com um tom amoroso. – Confio em você.

- Obrigada. Está dispensado se quiser. – a moça disse, levantando-se e se dirigindo ao telefone.

- Prim?

- Sim. Pela hora, ela deve estar na faculdade, mas talvez esteja almoçando.

- Você deveria almoçar primeiro.

- Eu irei. – ela riu ao ver seu mentor arquear a sobrancelha.

- Pedirei a Effie que providencie algo para você.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas assentiu.

Seu mentor se levantou e andou até a garota, depositando um beijo em sua testa. Despediu-se dela e a deixou sozinha, com o telefone em mãos e uma duvida que pairava na sua cabeça: será que realmente havia feito bem?

* * *

Três dias depois, Katniss decidira que ficar enclausurada em sua sala não melhoraria os ânimos. Haymitch deixara a organização no dia anterior para ir ao encontro de Snow, enquanto Gale ainda continuava de cara fechada pela discussão dos dois e pelo fato da moça ainda continuar em frente com Peeta Mellark.

Havia ligado para Prim e ela havia adorado a ideia de uma visita da irmã. Sua pretensão seria passar o final de semana com a família que não via há algumas semanas.

Avisara a Effie que qualquer acontecimento, a secretária poderia ligar para ela. Além disso, levaria seu notebook para monitorar os avanços de Beetee na confecção das armas.

- Vai visitar Prim? - Gale questionou quando a moça estava preparando um dos carros menores para sair.

- Sim. Passar o final de semana talvez. - ela respondeu sem prestar atenção no amigo.

- Bem previsível. Você sempre foge para lá.

- Estarei controlando tudo por lá. Apenas preciso me distrair um pouco. - ela falou de forma séria, e pela primeira vez, fitou Gale. - Deveria visitar Hazelle e seus irmãos. Talvez melhore seus ânimos também.

- Talvez. Mas sabe o que penso sobre tudo isso. E visitar minha mãe não mudaria nada.

- Gale, por favor, não vamos discutir isso agora. Não mudarei de ideia. Já está feito.

Ele suspirou resignado.

A moça entrou no carro, um Honda Civic prata, e avisou para o outro que mantivesse tudo em ordem durante sua ausência. Em seguida, ela deu partida e saiu do complexo do Tordo em direção a interestadual quinze pelo Deserto de Mojave. Já estava próxima a hora do almoço quando avistou Los Angeles. Sua irmã não teria as aulas da tarde naquele dia e estaria em casa esperando por ela junto com sua mãe.

A casa onde sua família morava era simples, com apenas um andar e era bastante ampla. O jardim na frente estava bem cuidado, com algumas flores colorindo o lugar, e Katniss julgou que sua mãe havia se entretido com jardinagem também. Percebeu também uma movimentação sutil ao redor da casa, que deviam ser dos dois guarda-costas que havia designado para sua família naquele ano.

Desde que mandara sua mãe e irmã para longe, Katniss precisou mandar duas pessoas para observá-las e cuidar delas caso acontecesse qualquer coisa. Todo ano sempre trocava a dupla de agentes, para que não houvesse protestos nem deserção por parte de seus subordinados. Ela ligou para um de seus homens e avisou de sua chegada, além de perguntar se havia algo de errado no perímetro, do qual recebeu uma resposta negativa.

Estacionou o carro na garagem e percebeu que alguém abrira a porta da frente. Quando saiu do veículo, sua irmã a aguardava na varanda, com um sorriso no rosto. Atrás dela estava sua mãe. Era notável a semelhança entre elas. Primrose tinha cabelos loiros, longos, que agora estavam soltos e molhados, com os olhos azuis, tão diferentes dos seus cabelos escuros e olhos cinzentos, tal como seu pai possuía.

Katniss se aproximou mais da casa e Prim correu até ela, envolvendo-a num abraço. A mais velha abraçou-a com força, deixando-se confortar nos braços magros da outra. Olhou sua mãe de relance e percebeu que ela sorria ao ver a cena, o que era um sinal de que ela estava lúcida.

A morena não sentia muita empatia por sua mãe quando ela enlouqueceu e deixou as filhas praticamente sozinhas. Porém, não pôde negar o abraço da mulher, que era tão caloroso naquele momento e demonstrava que sentira falta de sua filha mais velha.

Ela, ao desfazer o abraço, acenou para que ambas entrassem, pois o almoço já estava quase pronto.

Por mais que já estivesse acostumada ao trabalho estressante e corriqueiro de administrar os negócios do pai, ela admitiu que sentia falta de um momento de paz com o que restara de sua família. Naqueles anos não houve tantas oportunidades como aquelas, e tentaria deixar Gale, Peeta e qualquer coisa d'O Tordo longe daquela casa.

A mãe acenou para que ela entrasse, e assim ela obedeceu, entrando em casa abraçada a irmã, que lhe contava animadamente as novidades sobre a faculdade. Da sala de estar bem arrumar, com apenas um conjunto de sofás e uma mesa de centro, a moça podia sentir o cheio da comida pelo ar, o que a fez salivar.

O resto do dia foi tranquilo, tal como um domingo à tarde em família, onde as conversas beiravam à casualidade, sem mencionar o pai morto ou os negócios da família. Quando a mãe das garotas falou que iria descansar um pouco, Prim a acompanhou, e provavelmente se certificaria de que tomaria os remédios que mantinha a sua sanidade.

Quando Prim voltou, ela suspirou cansada. Sentou-se no sofá ao lado da mais velha.

- Tem sido difícil? – Katniss questionou.

- Não muito. – a garota falou, sabendo do que se tratava a pergunta. – No início, quando você nos mandou para cá, foi bem mais. Ela está superando bem mais rápido nos últimos dias, pois tem se mantido entretida com as coisas da casa.

- Isso é bom.

O silêncio caiu sobre elas por algum tempo.

- Kat? – a loira chamou, atraindo a atenção da morena. – Qual foi o seu problema com Gale dessa vez?

- Problema?

- Eu te conheço bem. – ela disse em tom brincalhão. – Toda vez que você vem sozinha sempre é porque teve problema com os negócios. Seguido de uma briga com Gale.

A morena riu. Lembrou-se que sua irmã já estava acostumada e quase que totalmente inteirada dentro das coisas que se passava dentro d'O Tordo. E ainda havia algo mais ali.

- Ele te ligou, não foi?

- Foi, e me contou algumas coisas. Peeta é o nome dele, não é?

- O quanto ele te contou? – a mais velha questionou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- O suficiente para perceber que ele está com ciúmes. – a outra riu.

Os olhos de Katniss reviraram, e tratou de mudar logo de assunto, pois conhecia sua irmã bem o suficiente para saber que ela iria querer saber sobre tudo.

Seu final de semana poderia ser perfeito, se os seguranças que vigiavam a casa não tivesse informado que Gale estava se aproximando na manhã de sábado. Ela não imaginou o que ele poderia querer, mas provavelmente deveria ser alguma emergência dentro da organização, senão ele teria esperado pela volta dela.

A morena se postou na soleira da porta de entrada da casa, observando o seu visitante descer do Ford Fiesta preto com uma expressão que aparentava preocupação. Antes que falasse com ela, o rapaz tratou logo de cumprimentar Prim, que havia saído pelo jardim para lhe dar as boas vindas.

Quando o rapaz se postou frente à líder do Tordo, a moça sinalizou para que ele entrasse. Gale tratou de se acomodar na sala de estar, porém, ele cumprimentou a mãe de Katniss, que estava preparando o almoço.

- Prim, por favor, nos deixe a sós, sim? – a mais velha pediu num sussurro, antes de se juntar ao seu convidado.

A jovem loira assentiu receosa, mas a morena sorriu para aliviar a preocupação que pairava sobre a outra. A mais nova avisou que estaria ajudando sua mãe, e que não hesitasse em chamar, caso precisasse de ajuda.

Ao ver-se finalmente só com Gale, que estava sentado no sofá, apenas encarando-a, ela tratou de ser direta. Sabia que, independente da notícia, ela deveria tratar aquilo o mais rápido possível.

- Finnick voltou. – ele anunciou, e ela esperou que ele continuasse, pois sabia que ainda havia bem mais. – E ele trouxe uma mensagem para você de Peeta Mellark.

Aquilo a pegou de surpresa.

- Que tipo de mensagem?

- Não foi exatamente uma mensagem. E sim um presente. – ele respondeu. – Finnick quer falar com você. Pela cara dele, eu aposto que tem algo a ver com Coin.

Ela assentiu. Não queria, mas precisava voltar. Katniss deixou a sala e se dirigiu para a cozinha, onde viu sua mãe escorrendo algo na pia e sua irmã mexendo algo numa panela no fogão.

Chamou pela mais nova, que parou de mexer o molho por pouco tempo para encará-la, e pelo olhar que viu, percebeu que sua irmã mais velha já estava de partida.

- Não vai nem ficar para o almoço? – Prim questionou entristecida.

A mãe da morena se virou para encará-la.

- Não Prim. – Katniss respondeu. – Infelizmente, eu preciso resolver algumas coisas de urgência.

- Promete nos visitar logo, não é? – a loira perguntou.

A outra assentiu e caminhou até a irmã para dar-lhe um abraço de despedida. Sua mãe também se aproximou e não negou o abraço que ela lhe ofereceu.

- Se cuide, entendeu? – ela falou. – Já perdi seu pai para o Tordo, e não quero perdê-la também.

A outra assentiu e acenou em despedida para as duas.

Ao tomar o corredor, a moça foi até o quarto em que estava hospedada. Pegou a bolsa que trouxera com alguns de seus pertences pessoais e se dirigiu à saída. Gale já estava próximo à soleira, e sua família já se despedia dele.

Quando se aproximou, o rapaz acenou uma última vez para a família dela e se dirigiu ao Ford Fiesta em que viera, tratando de sair primeiro. Katniss também acenou para sua mãe e irmã antes de entrar em seu Honda Civic para voltar à sede do Tordo.

Ela tomou outro caminho, dessa vez mais longo que o que Gale tomara, para alcançar a interestadual quinze. Não precisaria que alguém, sem querer, visse dois carros saindo da estrada para enfrentar o deserto.

Levando quase quarenta minutos a mais que o normal, a morena finalmente alcançou o galpão que servia de garagem dos carros de médio porte. Ela pôde ver, enquanto estacionava que Gale e Effie já estavam a sua espera.

- Onde está Finnick? – Katniss perguntou, antes mesmo que a secretária se pronunciasse.

- Em sua sala. Quando Gale voltou, mandei que ele a esperasse lá.

- E Snow?

- Haymitch ainda não retornou, tampouco entrou em contato.

- Obrigada Effie. Estarei em minha sala. – a moça avisou, dirigindo-se ao elevador.

Antes que as portas fechassem, Gale entrou.

- Eu falarei com Finnick sozinha. – ela anunciou.

- Tem certeza? – o outro questionou, franzindo o cenho. – Nem eu mesmo vi esse tal presente que ele falou. E se for perigoso?

- Acredito que não. Mellark teria que ser muito burro para mandar algo que pudesse me matar aqui dentro. Agora, se me der licença, – ela falou, e quando as portas do elevador se abriram para o andar da sua sala, pôs a mão para que a porta ainda não fechasse ao sair. – deixe que eu cuide disso. Vejo você mais tarde.

E sem esperar uma resposta dele, Katniss deu as costas para ele, que apenas a viu se afastar antes das portas do elevador se fechasse. A moça caminhou até o cômodo no fim do corredor, passando pela mesa de Effie, e respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta.

Em sua sala, um rapaz alto, de cabelos na coloração de bronze, olhos esverdeados, físico atlético, com a pele bronzeada, vestindo uma camiseta e um jeans, estava sentado na cadeira de seu bar particular, com um pacote pequeno em mãos. Quando ela fechou a porta, o rapaz se virou para dar atenção a ela.

- Quer um cubo de açúcar? – ele perguntou, com um sorriso galante nos lábios.

- Olá para você também Finnick. – ela lhe respondeu risonha. – Quanto tempo, não é?

O rapaz deixou o saquinho com cubos de açúcar sobre mesa do bar e se levantou. Ele abriu os braços, da qual fez revirar os olhos, mas ainda sim não recusou seu abraço.

- Os três meses de trabalho em campo parece que lhe fizeram muito bem.

- Um pouco.

- E como vai Annie?

Annie Cresta era uma moça com cabelos castanhos, de olhos verdes, que no passado havia sido agente de campo do Tordo. Finnick a havia treinado no passado, e acabou se apaixonando por ela. Porém, durante uma missão de campo com um cliente, o seu parceiro foi degolado bem na sua frente, o que a enlouqueceu, deixando sua missão em risco. Apesar de Finnick ter interferido, não mudava o fato de que tudo fracassou e apenas ela sobreviveu. Atendendo ao pedido do amigo, Katniss manteve a jovem entre eles, e agora ela vivia num quarto abaixo, próximo a um jardim artificial que seu pai havia mandado fazer anos atrás para que suas filhas pudessem se distrair um pouco enquanto estivessem naquele complexo.

A pergunta trouxe ao rosto do rapaz um semblante triste, mas ele ainda sim respondeu.

- Ainda na mesma situação. Agradeço por Mags ficar ao lado dela durante a minha ausência.

- Não se preocupe, ela ficará bem.

Ele assentiu e a moça acenou para que ele se sentasse. Quando se virou para sua mesa, ela reparou num imenso pacote que estava descansando ali. Aproximou-se um pouco para analisá-lo, e desviou o olhar para o outro, esperando que ele lhe explicasse sobre aquilo.

- Um presente de grande admirador, Peeta Mellark. – Finnick respondeu a pergunta que formulava na mente da outra.

- E você trouxe isso para cá? E se...

- Não tem um localizador. Eu mesmo conferi. Tampouco tem algo que possa lhe prejudicar. Achei o presente dele um tanto fora do comum. Mas tem um cartão. E essa nem é a melhor parte.

- E o que mais tem?

- Venho lhe trazer um convite de Coin. Ela está organizando uma grande festa de gala para as pessoas do mais alto escalão no ramo de negócios dela. Desde clientes a compradores. E você está convidada, Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss ficou surpresa. Para que Coin iria se expor daquela forma? E qual era seu propósito de convidá-la?

- Tenho como recusar?

- Não faria isso se fosse você. E pense nos novos negócios que poderia fechar. Se livrar de Snow para sempre!

Apesar do ódio que Finnick possuía por Snow, principalmente pelo que houve com Annie, o que Odair estava propondo não era uma má ideia. Não gostava muito de Coriolanus, precisava admitir, e a ideia de não ter mais nenhum contato com ele a animou.

- E quando é essa tal festa?

- Na próxima sexta-feira.

- E onde o presente de Peeta Mellark se entra em tudo isso?

- Veja por si mesma.

Katniss se aproximou do enorme pacote e, mesmo com desconfiança, ela tratou de abri-lo, deixando um envelope que estava preso à tampa de lado. A surpresa tomou conta de cada expressão do rosto dela.

Dentro da caixa, muito bem embrulhado, havia um pedaço de tecido de seda vermelho dentro. Ela puxou o pano, que se revelou num vestido longo vermelho, da qual ela notou que ele tinha um tom quase alaranjado, que ia se ajustando até determinada altura, para depois se soltar mais. O vestido era num modelo tomara-que-caia, com um enfeite que poderia dar impressão de uma alça larga.

Após uma breve análise, ela descansou o vestido em sua cadeira e pegou o envelope que havia deixado de lado. Havia uma breve mensagem, escrita numa caligrafia quase desenhada.

"_Espero que o use na festa de Coin._

_Peeta Mellark_"


End file.
